Pokemon Gijinka High School - Level Up!
by ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800
Summary: Drake enters a new year of school, will his life become stable, or will it become crazier? Also, who is the person he sees in his dreams a lot? Rated T for no apparent reason... I think.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for not doing this in an extremely long time… I've been thinking about stuff, and I really can't get back to a normal schedule. But be assured I'll try my best to update when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all.**

Chapter 1: The Time Skip

**Drake's POV**

"Drake? Drake, where are you? You still have duties as the batch council president!" Freya, or should I say, my assistant, screamed out as papers of new applicants to the school were in her hands. It has been a year since the camping trip, and whatever happened there stayed within the group. We didn't want gossip spreading around like wildfire.

"Freya? Do I look stupid in this?" I asked her as I went out wearing a coat which council members only get to wear. I seriously think it looks stupid… She giggled cutely, which I never really grew tired of, and said, "Of course you don't! I mean, I'm wearing the same coat too, and you said I don't look stupid." She reassured me while giving me the papers. "Well, at least you look beautiful in that, I feel utterly stupid…" She blushed at that comment. "L-l-let's just get to the papers." She brought me inside an "office" which is just really a room which is used by the council.

**Watt's POV**

"There, it looks better." I said as Nila helped me down the ladder. "We finally got that poster up." She said. Sylvia also chimed in. "Well, it went faster than expected, especially with no one here yet."

It was not yet the start of the school year, and we were already being asked to come and set everything up to rev up the first day, especially for the transferees.

"Well, at least you got things done… I'm here counting stuff… And I hate Math!" Avia screamed out. Avia was a Vaporeon who is very weird. We just met her before the last school year ended, sleeping. In the graduation ceremony. "Well Avia, little known fact, everyone hates Math!" Stella screamed out. "Whoa there, easy down Stella." Lea stopped her head from being frozen over with rage, which never will happen, but just to make sure.

**30 minutes later… (Drake's POV)**

Zeke waited for us in the school cafeteria, it being the only facility running right now.

"Hey guys, how do you think the transferees will react once there here? I mean, this school is pretty weird." He asked. "I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see…" I answered, really hoping that nothing would go wrong. But of course, Murphy's Law states that something will go wrong at the exact moment you want nothing to be wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, hello again. After a long, long, long, LONG time of being in a writing hiatus, I am back! (still haven't gone fully back, though)**

**My writing skills have become sloppy, in my opinion, so bear with me please. Anyway, to start my renewed fanfiction writing career, I decided to continue "**_**Pokemon Gijinka High School – Level Up!**_**". The reason is: I feel like I disappointed some of you guys hoping for a great story, and then I left you hanging.**

**Also, I will not promise an update schedule, mostly because if I couldn't uphold it, I might disappoint you guys. But mandatorily, I will try to update as soon as I could.**

**Next, about the OCs you gave, or think you might want to give, message me if you still want to go with it. For me, writing a work with OCs that aren't mine is hard, but I'll try anyways to make it work out.**

**Sorry for this long Author's Note. Haven't done it in awhile, or ever… not sure.**

**Suddenly, I'm all revved up!**

**Drake: ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800 does not… wait, that sounds like my name… Anyway, that guy doesn't own anything Pokémon related, but his OCs are his (including me).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

_**It's All Wet Here, Part 1**_

"The beach, seriously? It's two weeks until school starts again, shouldn't we be readying for it?" Watt contested. You see, right before he said that line, Stella, the Glaceon of the group, had proposed to go to the beach for a last outing before school starts.

"Yeah, I mean Drake still has president-y stuff to do right?" Nila the flareon had asked the group.

Everyone just practically stared at me, waiting for an answer to the currently unanswered question. I raise my hands up and said, "I don't know about who gave you that information, but the student council's pretty much set for the start of the school year."

"But I tho-" before Freya could complete that thought, I covered her mouth and smiled. Natural as fuck. Everyone eyed us suspiciously, but thank Arceus they didn't press on about it.

Stella internally and externally celebrated, because the student council president was on board with her idea. For your information though, Freya was going to say that we are not AT ALL prepared for the start of the new school year. I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there.

Once Watt seemed convinced, which is about 30 seconds after the Freya-mouth-covering session, (no, not that kind of… that's just disturbing) he agreed to it. Soon after, everyone agreed.

"YAY!" Stella shouted in victory and ran around. She looked so childish with that. And no, I'm not a pedophile. She then added, "Zeke's not coming with us though. That's because he'll be with his family and stuff."

"So, how'll we get there?" I asked Stella.

She smiled and said, "You guys'll see when we're going there!"

I became sort of scared and sort of excited at the same time. This was supposed to happen in two days, can't wait!

All that and I went home. Nothing else really happened for that day; if you don't count arranging boxes, cleaning the stock room, filing student council papers, asking for water, checking rooms, and whatnot.

When I got home, I took a bath, changed into black clothes, ate dinner, changed into my black sleepwear (if it isn't obvious, I like black) and did everything else needed, and slept. Two days from now, we'll be partying on a beach!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Later…<strong>_ (lol, I still do this?)

I got up from an almost-perfect sleep, if it wasn't that I fell from my bed doing so. Then I took a bath after fixing the bed covers, which was probably muscle memory by now. I changed into a simple white shirt (what, thought it was black?) and a red pair of shorts I'm going to use to go to the beach. I then got my swimming trunks and put it in my bag.

Speaking of which, this is the actually the first time we're gonna be swimming at the beach together. Holy shit, could you imagine the girls in their swimsuits? Oh yes, baby!

"Drake, your friends are here! Have fun honey!" she told me, and added, "Remember, if you become a father, I'll disown you!"

"Mom, I won't become a father, that's just you becoming paranoid," I said calmly. I got used this side of my mom, which appeared after I started hanging out with Freya, which was a long time ago.

I got everything ready, including the shades I nabbed at a sale yesterday. I put the shades in my bag, and went out to meet them.

It turned out that everyone was there already except me. Yeah sure, get me last… Anyway, everyone was wearing some plain clothes. The obvious stuff are Stella's sun hat, Nila's flower headband, and Watt's shades. Touché Watt, touché.

I looked around and found a car which could fit all our stuff, and us ourselves too. "Is that the car we're riding?" I asked, and Watt nodded. "Who's driving then?" I asked. They all just told me to go surprise myself.

And so I did. I checked and got surprised. I mean, who wouldn't be surprised if the moderator of the PGHS Student Council was driving the car you would take to go somewhere to slack off from work in the PGHS Student Council? Certainly not anyone!

As if reading my mind, Sir Cyrus, as we call him, said, "It's okay Drake, I got my secretary covering the work you'll leave behind while on your trip. She'll also do mine, hahahahaha!" he cried out loud, and wiped the tear that appeared due to laughing so hard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, at PGHS...<strong>_

A certain secretary was currently moving boxes from the stock room into the student council room. She still had to clean Sir Cyrus' office, file the school papers, check the rooms and clean it, check Sir Cyrus' schedule, manage the seating arrangement of his class, and all the tasks that both of us had to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with Drake…<strong>_

This seating arrangement is bullshit. Driving was Sir Cyrus, Watt got shotgun. What do I get? I get to be cramped up with 3 girls at the back seats. Having Nila and Stella argue wasn't helping either. Good thing I got the window seat. I looked as the city went past me. I then wondered why it suddenly became quiet. I looked around and Nila and Stella were sleeping on each other, and I mean LITERALLY on each other. What the hell, how did that even happen? Beside me was Freya, who was lightly snoring. She looked rather cute. She sported a purple dress, which complimented her, and wore a gold necklace that I remembered as the necklace that her mom used to wear. She then lightly said, "Drake… faster…" I gave up after hearing that. I'm surrounded by weird people.

We got there around 45 minutes later, and everyone else had dozed off. We all woke up once Sir Cyrus thought it was funny to yell "FIIIIIRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE!". Everyone then panicked and I was squished against the car window due to the ruckus. After all that was done, Sir Cyrus ran away to who knows where, but at least he let us get our stuff from the backest back.

We admired the beach; it had sparkling and crystal clear water and the sand was, well, sand. Nonetheless, it was an amazing sight to behold.

We separated because we still had to change into our swimming attires, so we did. Watt and I got to finish first, so we carried the stuff and set up the place we were going to stay. While we waited for them to finish, we talked about whatever we could think of.

"Hey Watt, won't you electrocute everyone who's going to swim if you don't remember to seal your powers?" I asked the Jolteon. He seemed to have forgotten as he said, "Oh right, sorry."

He then closed his eyes and his hand released some electricity, soon after, his ears also discharged electricity. He then opened his eyes. "Well, that's that. Now I remember that that was the most useful technique we learned in Combat Training 1. It helps if you don't want to harm anyone else around you," he said. Watt was right. Last year, in Combat Training 1, our last lesson was to learn how to seal our powers. Being a creature that can transform into human form, we also had the power to remain completely human at times, except the features we have like tails and ears, by the technique of power sealing.

"So, have you sealed yours yet?" Watt asked me. I also closed my eyes, and a dark aura lightly surrounded me. My hands started releasing dark energy, and then my ear rings (not the accessory) started to glow. Soon after, I had sealed my powers, and the aura subsided.

"Well, I'm done too. Now where are the girls?" I asked Watt.

"We're done! Let's get ready to party!" I heard someone say. Wait, that voice sounded like Freya's! I turned around, and I don't remember anything after that.

"Drake! Get up! I think you lost half your blood there!" Watt helped me up. "Your nosebleed was so massive, I thought you were dead!"

He couldn't blame me, I still had male teenage hormones, there's nothing I could do about that! "How long was I out?" I asked Watt.

"About a minute and sixteen seconds now. You haven't missed a lot, let's go!" he said. I was only out for a minute and sixteen seconds? That felt like an hour!

As we went back to our base of operations, hehe that sounds cool, I'll stick with that, I noticed that only Sylvia and Lea were there. The rest were already probably swimming. But hey, I could admire their bodies now, I ain't got no blood to lose! But being a noble man, I just walked up to them and sat down for a while.

Sylvia was the first to ask me if I was okay. She looked nice and pretty wearing a pink bikini. Lea was still embarrassed about her body though, and it was sort of obvious she was hiding it. She wore a light brown and green swimsuit.

"You guys look nice today," I complimented their bodies, ha, I guess that's a first.

"Thanks Drake! That means a lot!" Sylvia thanked me and hugged me.

"Thank you," Lea managed to say, it was really awkward for her.

"Anyway, if you aren't going to do anything, can I stay here for awhile?" I asked. They both nodded so I took a 10-minute nap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyway, as I used to say, Ciao!**


End file.
